Clouds of Depression
by CJNOV
Summary: Muse has been a group of 9 friends and always will be. But the group after knowing each other well and clearly has paired up with each other. Leaving only herself to deal with her issue. Who is this Member? What's her issue? Will she find someone to help her? Will they fall in love? Chapter 14 is out!
1. Depression

**Clouds of Depression**

 **Authors Note: Heyooooo! It's me CJNOV with my first fanfic evahhh! Like, after reading Love Live Fanfics for like a year i've decided to make my own account and start writing fanfics myself... Hopefully it isn't horrible... or you know... terrible.. and yes i'm just new to this kind of thing so suggestions will be welcomed! Remember to Rate and Review :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

Not much to say it was another day; the alarm clock ringed and woke up a certain ginger, who was awoken from her peaceful slumber. She woke up, and jumped out of bed and stretched a few times, only to notice that she was late as she was frozen in shock as she looked at her alarm clock.

She quickly ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, not before slipping to the cold wet unforgiving floor. She dried herself with a towel and got dressed for school, she rushed down the stairs nearly tripping in the steps;

She quickly gobbled up her breakfast and drank her orange juice and left for school.

"I'm going to School Mom!",she yelled before running off to school.

She ran all the way to school, as she approached the school gate she saw Umi and Kotori walking together, she was about to run towards them and hug them both from behind, but decided not to as she saw their hands interlaced with each others,she decided to walk behind them but in a much slower pace, letting the two go ahead.

She hated this feeling but it was a feeling she had to get used too, for she knew it would stay with her until the day comes when somebody will finally take the pain away and mend her broken heart which is a day that will never come for Honoka.

Class was about to start as Honoka sat down on her chair for homeroom Umi approached her alongside with Kotori.

"Honoka, are you alright?" Umi asked with a slightly worried expression on her face as she saw Honoka having a gloomy atmosphere which is unusual for the ginger to emit.

"I'm fine.. I'm fine, I woke up a little late and had to run to school." Honoka lied, knowing that telling Umi what's really bothering her would complicate the situation rather than solving it.

Umi wasn't convinced by Honoka's answer, knowing the her childhood friend well; she knows that simply being late no matter what couldn't cause her to have a severe gloomy atmosphere but she decided to let it slide rather than push the ginger more.

Umi went back to her chair as the bell rang for homeroom to start.

The day seem to quickly go by for Honoka, as her thoughts drift her away from class and from reality itself as she let her thoughts fill her head with envy and anger.

 _I was always there for them.. from the day when Muse began to the day when Kotori almost left Muse to study abroad.. I was always there for them and not one day did that change.. not until Muse started to filter me out of the group.. Practices were no longer the same.. They're not even practicing anymore.. Nico and Maki's constant staring and blushing.. Nozomi kissing Eli on the cheeks..Rin and Hanayo laughing and hugging each other.. and lastly to Umi who is always blushing to Kotori's compliments. They forgot about ME.. The one who supported them.. The one who made this group in the first place.._

"Honoka!" Umi yelled in a angry toned voice.

"Kyaaahh!" Honoka yelled as she was startled by the sudden and loud shout by Umi, as she came crashing down from her chair to the hard tiled cement floor.

"Umi-chan! You meanie.." Honoka pouted as she rubbed her head to soothe the pain that was throbbing at her head.

"How could you lose focus like that!? You do know that exams are next week and your grades have been terrible." Umi scolded Honoka.

"Umi-chan." Kotori said while holding her lover's hand in an attempt to pacify her girlfriend's rage for the ginger. "Honoka probably has a lot of things on her mind maybe you should let her go this once."

Umi decided to drop the subject but not before glaring at Honoka in which Honoka flinched at.

The bell rang and it was time to for Muse to practice for their upcoming Love Live competition. Honoka grabbed her bag and quickly dashed out the door and ran to the school gate to quickly evade the members of Muse from capturing her.

Honoka after panting heavily with sweat raining down from her forehead like a tropical typhoon would, she decided to sit down at the bench of a nearby park to regain some of her energy.

It was fall for Japan... Autumn leaves falling down from trees with colors consisting of shades of brown and light yellow with children around the park running around the park playing tag with each other and playing around in the park playground.

After resting for a brief moment, Honoka decided to venture around a bit for old times' sake. She walked at a brisk pace.. Not knowing why herself.. She saw things that reminded her of her happy and carefree past, like the tree she managed to convince Umi and Kotori to climb along with her despite both of their protests or that exact tree where they first met the shy yet reliable Umi. It was happy memories coming to her one by one as it replays through her head like a video tape. She finally couldn't take it.. and sobbed.

She felt the saltiness of her tears as it runs down from her eyes to her mouth but she felt something stroke her face.. she felt the tears that she shed dried up.. She looked up and saw a face she wasn't expecting to see.

"You shouldn't be crying with that beautiful face of yours." The voice said in a calm yet comforting manner.

"Kira Tsubasa?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhhh... My first page to my first fanfic... I'm sorry if this would be really terrible to some of you guys... Like i'm still a newbie to the whole writing business.. I decided to go with a TsubaHono fanfic because i don't really see it as often as the other common ships such as NicoMaki NozoEli etc...**

 **So i hope you guys enjoy! I would love to hear suggestions and reviews! Don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Comfort from a Rival

**Comfort from a Rival..**

 **Author's Note: Heyoooo! It's me CJNOV! Woah so many follows and favourites.. Thank you so much! Makes me real happy! Anyways let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

"Kira Tsubasa!?" Honoka voiced out in a surprised tone.

"Care to tell me what's the problem?" Tsubasa said, in the same comforting tone that seem to work on the now snivelling Honoka.

Honoka grabbed Tsubasa's hand and led her to a wooden parkbench after snivelling she opened up all of her frustrations and all the emotions she has bottled up for so long.

"They didn't even care about me nor looked back on me. The one who made it possible for them to even be together..." Honoka said, her voice sounding saddened as the aura she emitted turned into a dark and gloomy aura to which Tsubasa was shocked at, Because the aura she's feeling from the ginger was an aura unlike her charismatic and energetic one to which she was overwhelmed at. It took her seconds to recover from it and to reply to what Honoka said.

"I feel sorry that you feel that way.. If there's something i can do to comfort you just tell me and i will deliver." Tsubasa said in a serious tone but that seriousness wasn't too last as Honoka jumped at Tsubasa and pulled her into a very tight hug.

"Uhhh.. Kousaka-san.." Tsubasa managed to blurt out, she was blushing so hard that her cheeks were as red as the tomatoes and she couldn't even think straight; her temperature rising every second as she was embraced by the ginger.

"Please... Let me stay like this.." the ginger said, her voice sounding hurt as her eyes start to water again and as she yell to release the last remaining amount of hurt that was circulating in her mind and her heart.

Although they are technically rivals coming from two different idol groups, Tsubasa felt the need to help the ginger as she was it was morally wrong to just let the latter sob to the park all by herself.

"Honoka...Can't... Breathe!" Tsubasa tried to yell but was utterly useless as she ran out of oxygen for her voice box to function properly and her face starting to turn blue from the embrace of the ginger.

Honoka after seeing the now suffocating Tsubasa, let go from her embrace as she sheepishly smiled at the latter who is gasping for oxygen..

"I'm sorry.. I guess i got carried away." Honoka said, in a shy manner as she was embarrassed that she nearly made Tsubasa pass out from an embrace, but obviously she didn't mean too.

Honoka fidgeted in her place.. Looking to the left and right in a very rapid pace and played with her fingers as she tried to calm herself down.. She looked up at the sky and it was already dusk.

"I...I have to go home.. L..Like now.." Honoka stuttered as she was still recovering from the shyness that invaded her mind and the unknown feeling that is throbbing at her heart.

But before Honoka could sprint away, Tsubasa grabbed Honoka's left arm and held it firmly "I'll escort you home." She said in a calm manner, but rather that's the opposite of what's running in her head as of the moment.

"No need.. No need. I can walk home by myself just fine." Honoka assured Tsubasa that she would be fine, but that didn't mean Tsubasa accepted it.. She knows perfectly well that Honoka is a bit of a clumsy and knowing that it is night time, who knows what might happen to her.

"No I inisist that i will accompany you." Tsubasa said affirming Honoka of her decision to which Honoka pouted at...

"Tsubasa you're so unfair!" Honoka pouted at her for the second time and this made Tsubasa blush a bit, but keeping her words she escorted Honoka back to Homura Bakery to which Honoka was more than excited to go back to and start sleeping in for the night..

"Tsubasa? Do you want some manjuu as a thank you?" Honoka stated, she wanted to thank Tsubasa somehow for the trouble she has caused her especially since they were rivals.

"Oh no thanks. It's fine! I love helping friends out." Tsubasa said, as she started to get ready to leave.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Tsubasa stated, as she approached the door to exit the bakery.

"Bye Bye!" Honoka shouted at Tsubasa emitting the happy and energetic aura that Tsubasa loved about the ginger to which Tsubasa waved at her as she exited out of the bakery and proceeded to go to her own path.

Honoka happily ran upstairs and kicked the door open and jumped in her bed. She looked at the roof of her room, recapping on what happened this day. She remembered the warmth of Tsubasa's body as she remembered how she comforted her this day. How she felt the caring aura that Tsubasa shown to her, it made her feel strange; a tingling sensation surging through her body like how her blood does but in a more rapid rate.

She looks at her hands, the hands Tsubasa held until they've reached their destination, she smelled it and it smelled just like Tsubasa's lotion to which the ginger loved.

 _Ahhhh.. Tsubasa's smell is so refreshing! She just smells so good and she has the beauty of a Goddess.. How can she be human? Wait... What am i thinking!?_

Honoka grabbed her pillow and shrieked at it to get her mind out of those indecent thoughts of hers. She looked at her mirror at the corner of the room, to which she saw herself; with faint blush marks on her cheeks.

She doesn't know what's wrong with her. This feeling she has never felt in her whole entire existence here on Earth. She wasn't a doctor but she knew well she isn't sick.. Maybe just maybe. Her dreams have finally come true, the feeling she finally wanted was granted to her. What she desired for so long she have felt in her. Maybe... Just... Maybe..

 _Is this Love?_

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah! This is the second chapter i hope you guys enjoyed this.. I actually wrote this in 3 hours since i'm extremely tired from school agendas.. And i had so many things on my mind so i apologize if the quality of this chapter is less from the first chapter.**

 **Also thank you for all the people who followed and has my story as a favourite i really appreciate it.. Like being new here.. It really is a lot of support for me..**

 **Anyways! Lots of Love to you guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Suggestions will be welcomed! Don't forget to Review! :D**


	3. Door of Dreams

" **Door of Dreams"**

 **Author's Note: Wow.. I can't believe I already have a chapter 3.. Wow.. I never expected so much support for this story. Anyways! Let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

"Honoka, in all honesty. I love you! I loved you ever since my eyes first gaze at your baby blue colored eyes. The way you pull me in with your charisma. It's very addicting; it gives me so much pleasure just to see you through the screen. Your smile makes my heart flutter!" Tsubasa said, blushing hardly on both cheeks and the same goes for the ginger who wasn't taking the bold confession, her breathing becoming uneven.

Honoka wasn't expecting this. Tsubasa just suddenly grabbing he from the moment she passed the school gates, leading her to the park which led to this confession. She was frozen still in her place due to shock and somehow happiness of what Tsubasa said but what she did afterwards made her even happier..

Tsubasa knelt down in front of Honoka and grabbed her hand and said "Will you be my girlfriend?" she said. To which Honoka shrieked at when she heard those words. It didn't take her to respond to the confession.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll be more willing to be your girlfriend!" She shrieked as she instantly embraced the brunette in a warm passionate hug. She was happy with the confession, it was what she wanted. No scratch that it was what she NEEDED. They both chuckled at each other as they took a seat at the parkbench.

"I can't believe you would confess to me, even though I'm not really much to show off to others and also I'm a handful to deal with." Honoka stated to Tsubasa, she has doubts on why the brunette would even ask her out or even consider it as she see only shows flaws when it comes to herself.

"Don't sell yourself short Honoka. You're worth everything to me and if others can't see it then so be it. You're more than what I deserve." Tsubasa replied.

"Please take care of me.." Honoka said, but in a much more lower tone than earlier. To which Tsubasa responded with a hug to which the ginger happily complied to.

"Honoka! What do you think you're doing?!" A voice shouted in an angry tone to which Honoka flinched at as it sounds so familiar to her, a voice to which she trembles at.

"U..Umi-chan.. What're you doing here!?" Honoka squealed as she saw the blue midnight hair of her friend alongside her girlfriend Kotori.

"We searched all over for you! You didn't attend rehearsals yesterday and today." Umi replied, in a very serious manner and with a face that could even scare ghost away.

"You're coming with us this instant!" As soon as Umi was finished with her statement, she grabbed Honoka's arm and quickly dragged the other girl away, her girlfriend trying desperately to pacify Umi's rage.

"Tsubasa!" Honoka shouted to the top of her lungs, trying to seek help from Tsubasa but alas her girlfriend was dragged along by the two other A-Rise members.

"Honoka!" Tsubasa yelled as she saw the ginger fading from her vision as they became more and more distant from each other..

"Tsubasa..." Honoka said she was saddened that she was being separated from the love of her life and it was even worse because of the fact it was her own best friend doing so. It felt like the world was against her and that nothing was ever real. Maybe just Maybe...

"Hissss..." Honoka reacted to the sudden increase of light invading her pupils, but it wasn't any other light it was the morning sunlight striking her eyes with light.

 _So.. It was all a dream, huh._ Honoka thought to herself, a part of her was happy that it was just a dream but a part of her hated it for being just a dream. She stretched a bit as soon as she got out from bed which was her usual routine, she looked at her alarm clocked and saw the time. She was up early today.

Due to this, Honoka took everything slowly for she wasn't in any rush. While she was drying her hair with a towel her phone suddenly ringed, she opened it and saw a text coming from Tsubasa asking her if she has free time later after both of their practices and if she'd be willing to join her to a little shopping at Akihabara. To which she replied at.

* * *

 **To:** Kira Tsubasa

 **From:** Kousaka Honoka

Yes, i have free time afterwards. As long as i get my Student Council duties over with and sure i'll be more than willing to join you in shopping.

* * *

She was thinking of a thought that was nagging her ever since her encounter with Tsubasa the other day in the park, she wanted to say this to her but a part of her didn't.

She dressed up, packed her bag and left for school but not before greeting her mom first and letting her see her off to school.

 _Should i confess to her?_ Was all Honoka could thought off throughout the whole entire trip to school. She approached the school gates and went to her classroom. Exactly on time too as the bell for homeroom rang.

But before she could even sit down a voice was directed at her and it was in very serious tone.

"And where have you been since yesterday?" The voice said

 _Ahhhh. It's Umi.._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay Third Chapter done! So what did you think? I hope this chapter isn't too boring and disinteresting. I really tried my best to push through with this despite the writer's block i just had..**

 **Anyways! I would like to make a bit of a poll. If you guys wouldn't mind. Which of the Muse members would you rather see, to be with Honoka? Just leave them as a review and i'll surely keep count of it.**

 **Thank you guys so much! And don't forget to review!**


	4. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

 **Author's Note: Heyooo! Ok so the reason I had that poll was for a ship recommendation that I should do for my other story which I would be starting soon enough.. Also, thanks for the suggestions and tips you guys sent to me. I read them and obviously put them into consideration. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and heaps of love to all you guys and gals. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own love live or anything involving anime T_T**

 _Ahhh It's Umi..._ Honoka thought to herself, she saw this coming as it never slipped her mind for a second that she ditched practice the other day.

"Good Morning Umi and Kotori." Honoka greeted in a dull and down voice that made Umi flinched for a second because of how out of character this is for the ginger while Kotori's expression changed to a concerned one knowing that this kind of greeting isn't what they usually receive from the ginger.

"Care to explain your absence at practice the other day?" Umi stated in a serious tone not even minding the tone that Honoka has shown earlier.

"I had to help my Mom with the bakery since Dad is out of town." Honoka replied, knowing that telling Umi that she met their rival A-Rise would lead nothing but to more questions to which Honoka doesn't want to answer.

"See Umi-chan? Honoka had a reasonable excuse." Kotori said, once again taking the side of the ginger and pacifying Umi's rage to which it did.

"That doesn't excuse you from not telling us beforehand." Umi stated to which afterwards she was done interrogating the ginger.

"Yes I know. I know. No need to say it." Honoka said nonchalantly.

The homeroom teacher arrived exactly after Honoka finished her statement and Umi and Kotori went to their seats and homeroom begun.

After school was over, Honoka went to the rooftop. Knowing that ditching again would infuriate the midnight blue haired archer. She put on a smile and opened the door with great force.

"Heyoooo!" She shouted to which the 8 members of Muse were shocked at with the sudden disruption of silence.

"Ahhhh. Honoka." Eli being the first one to recover was relieved to see Honoka back at practices so was the rest of Muse.

"Let's practice hard and give our best!" Honoka beamed with her signature pose telling the 8 Muse members to fight on.

"Hai!" The 8 members shouted in response and practice ensues.

Honoka was angry and she wasn't doing a good job keeping it a secret. She saw everyone not taking practices seriously. She saw Nico and Maki constantly glancing at each other, Rin and Hanayo constantly hugging each other, Nozomi and Eli chuckling and Kotori constantly complementing Umi causing her to blush.

This was really annoying for Honoka being the only one taking practices seriously. She praised the stars above when practices was over and couldn't wait to finish changing and go home immediately.

But before she could do so, Nozomi approached her.

"Honoka can you join me for a sec?" She asked with concern.

"No thank you. I'm in a rush because I have matters to deal with, So if you would excuse me" Honoka said and started walking past Nozomi but she grabbed the gingers arm and halted her from going any farther away from her.

"We need to talk" Nozomi said losing the comforting tone which has turned into a serious one.

"What's there to talk about? Your precious Eli!?" Honoka shouted in anger as she saw how meddling Nozomi is to a problem she doesn't even know about.

"I know something's bothering you, so could you tell me what it is?" Nozomi replied with concern, this isn't like the happy go lucky ginger they knew and love and she didn't like it not one bit.

"No, you don't understand! No, None of you does and none of you ever will!" Honoka yanked her arm off Nozomi's grip and ran down the stairs. Nozomi pursued Honoka but found it useless as she saw Honoka evading.

 _I'll help you someday Honoka i swear._ Nozomi thought as she decided to stop pursuing Honoka and head for home.

Honoka stopped running after she no longer saw Nozomi in her sights. She panted for a bit and stopped to catch her breath. She didn't want how Nozomi just offered to help even though she and the rest of Muse is the problem.

 _They just don't get it._ Honoka thought to herself as she walked in a normal pace back to her home to where she can release all her emotions with no one to judge her of it.

On her way home she passed by the park, She saw Nico and Maki there, with Nico standing up and Maki sitting down on the parkbench. In Honoka's point of view it seems like they're doing their usual Lover's Quarrel.

 _They're so lucky.._ Honoka thought to herself, envying Nico's relationship with Maki but what she saw afterwards shocked her the most.

Nico slapped Maki, and to which Maki slapped her back and in an outburst ran away from Nico who sat down at the park bench to cry. Honoka out of instinct ran after Maki even though she has no idea what to say to Maki as she has no idea what happened.

Honoka arrived at Maki's mansion. After talking to her Maki's maid about seeing Maki, the maid escorted Honoka to the doorsteps and right to Maki's room.

Honoka knocked on the door to which she heard no reply.

"Maki, It's me Honoka. Can you open the door?" Honoka yelled through the door.

The door opened and she saw a rather different image of Maki as she entered. She now saw the exact opposite of the calm and cool tsundere she knows. She saw a crying and messed up girl on the bed holding a framed picture of Nico.

She saw Maki in pain, bawling and crying at the picture of framed picture of Nico she was embracing so hard on. She had to do something She just has to.

"Maki what's wrong?" Honoka asked Maki with a low and comforting voice.

"Everything is wrong! Everything! All that my friends do is bring me pain and nothing but pain!" Maki said in a loud voice, she was hurt her voice even sounding hurt she wanted someone to comfort her to end her misery and perhaps someone who can fix the shattered and broken heart she now has.

Honoka feeling sorry for the girl hugged her in instinct.

"I know how you feel" Honoka said as she now know that she has found someone who can somehow relate to her.

 **A/N: Heyoooo! So yeah! A 1k word count chapter once again so i hope you guys have appreciated this chapter and once again the polls are still up and you guys can still cast your votes!**

 **Anyways leave your suggestions guys and what you think of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review! :D**


	5. NicoMaki Flashback p1

" **NicoMaki Flashback"**

 **Author's Note: Hi! So I was wondering how long do you guys want this story to be.. Like I really don't like updating stories that nobody likes or it would be just a waste of time for you guys. So please give me your opinion about it. Anyways Let us get back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime. T_T**

* * *

"I know how you feel." Those words hit Maki, not even knowing that Honoka out of all the people she knew would know she feels, the ginger leader she knew was an energetic, optimistic airhead that knew only one thing: To lead.

But she never expected Honoka to be the type of person who thinks deeply about situations and problems like the one she has now.

Maki's view on Honoka changed as she muttered those words, she now saw the ginger as not only a friend but a comrade to the challenges she will have to endure in her life in order to survive.

"Uhhm.. If it isn't too much too much to ask, but what happened to you and Nico-chan?" Honoka asked to which she doubted at not knowing if it was a wise decision to have the girl explain the exact occurrences that caused her to be in the state she is now but she had no choice, if she wanted to help Maki overcome the struggle she's having she must know exactly what her struggles are.

Silence filled the room.

"Never mind that i said that." Honoka said breaking the silence as she knew Maki needed time to recover and perhaps get back on her feet.

"No." Maki simply replied.

"You deserve to know the truth, and the truth you will get." Maki stated sounding serious but it was hinted through her voice that she was still hurt.

* * *

[Flashback: Yesterday]

It was another morning, Maki woke up at a respectable time 6:00 am. She did her daily necessities: Eat breakfast, brush her teeth, Shower, Dry her hair basically all of the basics of what a normal High School girl would do.

Afterwards she checked the kitchen and living room for her mother and father but as usual she didn't find them there, which was normal for her as she knows her parents would both go to their workplace early.

She decided to go walk to school rather than taking the car which was her daily routine, she thought that some fresh air is what she needs for this morning so decided upon that hunch that she should walk instead.

She reached the school gates and decided to rest up for a bit knowing that she was still early as she took a glance of her watch and saw that it was still 6:40 am

 _I have time._ She thought to herself.

She decided to seat down at the nearby tree where she would usually find Nico-chan with Eli and Nozomi eating lunch together.

She became somewhat envious that Nico-chan would rather sit with her best friends rather than sit with her at Lunch but she let it slide as she saw it was rather selfish of her to not allow Nico-chan to socialize with her friends and other people in general.

After the remaining time was over she immediately headed for her classroom for first period.

The day seemed to go fast for Maki as she already knew the lessons that the teacher was discussing in front as she already read the book and reviewed on the lesson in advance. She distracted herself with thoughts of her petite girlfriend wondering what she could be doing right now; she looked down from the glass window right beside her and saw the third years at the track.

Her eyes reacting quickly to the realization, as she searched quickly for her petite girlfriend and saw her beside the busty Nozomi and the quarter Russian Eli.

Her envy coming up again as she saw Nico pounding on Nozomi's breast as the latter chuckles at the twintails' useless attempts meanwhile the quarter Russian tries to play "Damage control" as she tries to pry the petite girl from Nozomi before she could do her infamous groping to which Eli wasn't going to allow for now because people were watching.

She was envious on how close they were, she was even comparing their relationship with the relationship Nico has with her friends.

As she thought more about her thoughts, her doubts with Nico-chan filled her head the hours passed quickly and Maki never notices it as she was busy dealing with the nagging thoughts of doubt that is now bombarding her head.

 _She never trusted you.. She only accepted your confession out of pity! She's dating you to make Nozomi jealous! She never loved you in the first place! You two weren't meant to be._

Maki wanted to rid of it but this is what she caused and she knows very well it's not simple to get rid of. She tried to clear her thoughts as Lunch soon arrived. She joined Rin and Hanayo in eating lunch at the school cafeteria.

But it didn't help her at all seeing the two couples flirt with each other, feeding each other their lunches and giving remarks on how well they've prepared their meals.

Seeing this she finished her lunch in a hurry and excused herself from her two friends who happily complied.

She went to the Music Room to try and simmer her emotions down by playing it all out through music to which in some extent worked.

The bell rang to symbolize the end of Lunch period, Maki upon hearing the bell stopped playing the piano and headed for her classroom for her next period.

 _Half of a day more then this day will finally be over._ Maki thought to herself as she headed for the classroom to continue her battle over her thoughts.

* * *

 **TBC (To be Continued)**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry guys! *bows down to the floor* I'm really busy with school work we have 7 projects and 3 tests tomorrow and I'm not actually supposed to be doing this but I decided to do since I can't leave you guys without a chapter at least.. So I'm really sorry if the chapter has to be cut into two chapters. I tried my best but I really can't handle it anymore.. I feel very fatigued..**

 **I decided to let you guys know what happened to Nico and Maki since it wouldn't make much sense if those two just broke up all of a sudden without a reason why; hence that was the reason on why I wrote this chapter.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry for disappointing with an incomplete chapter but I really need to get some sleep for a change. Anyways guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave me reviews because I love to read them.! :D**


	6. NicoMaki Flashback p2

" **NicoMaki Flashback Continuation"**

 **Author's Note: Hi! It's me CJ and I'm back with the continuation. So yes, I read the reviews and thank you guys for the concern I will definitely take better care for myself more so if I can't update immediately after this one I apologize for it in advance.**

 **Anyways! Let's continue with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live but i do own the character Kazuki Yoruzawa!**

Maki decided it would be better to listen to the teacher rather than ignoring the discussion as it would lead her to drifting off to her thoughts once again, which is not what she needed right now.

She focused on her substitute math teacher Kazuki Yoruzawa as she teaches on how to solve Quadratic Equations.

She was a bit fascinated on how her teacher's style of teaching so she decided to concentrate on the lesson as she hoped it would help speed up time and hopefully she would lose track of it as well.

As time passed by and the last subject teacher bid farewell, the bell rang and it was Dismissal time for most students but not for Muse for they had practice.

Maki packed her books and files that she needed to read at home, and headed for the rooftop. She took as much time as possible, not even rushing as she knew they wouldn't immediately start practice due to Honoka's absence and would probably lecture the ginger on responsibility and attendance if she would attend today.

 _She's been acting strange though.._ Maki thought to herself but immediately brushed it off as she was approaching the rooftop door.

Her intuition was partly correct as she saw practices delayed because of Honoka suddenly being there after her absence yesterday. She was relieved to see Honoka back on practices, but the same couldn't be said to her petite girlfriend being groped by a certain spiritual senior.

Nico looked at the redhead first year, the first year however responded by giving the petite senior a glare and turning to the direction of her fellow first years.

Nico looked confused and but ultimately decided to drop it as she saw practices were about to start and obviously because she wouldn't want another groping session with Nozomi.

Throughout the practices Maki and Nico keep glancing at each other, but it wasn't the usual glances they took, it has a mix of curiosity, confusion and anger. Nobody else knew about this except for one member alone.

Practices ended after that although, to Maki she couldn't call it as "practice" as almost half of the time it's just the Muse members flirting except from herself, Nico and Honoka.

Afterwards Maki quickly and hastily changed and headed down the stairs not knowing that someone was tailing her from behind.

As she passed by the park, she quickly felt a tug at her left arm. She quickly stopped to see who tugged her arm and saw it was none other than her own Nico-chan.

"What was with the attitude you've been showing me?" Nico questioned, showing clearly with her tone that she wants answers.

"..." Maki gave her no reply and instead gave her a cold shoulder ignoring her question and proceeding to move through the park, snobbing Nico as she goes.

Maki walked by the park fountain with Nico still trying her best to get her to talk.

When Maki was about to pass by the park bench, a sharp pain throbbed from her left cheek. Nico ran up ahead of her and had slapped her with her right hand. In shock, Maki sat down on the park bench as she caresses the pain that is now throbbing at her left cheek..

"Will you now listen to me!?" Nico shouted in anger finally having enough of Maki's sour attitude she wanted to know what she did wrong, but her actions led to the opposite of what she wanted to happen.

Maki had snapped. She was tired of this, constant fighting, arguing over typical subjects and objects that aren't a big deal, the doubts in her head. She had enough of it, it wasn't love she was feeling from Nico-chan, it wasn't love at all for her. If it was love then why is she feeling like this, isn't she supposed to feel comfort, safety, happiness? But now she was tired, and she finally wants to rest.

"No. It should be you who should be listening to me!" Maki retorted, Nico flinched at this as she heard the redhead shout at her but recovered a few seconds later.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Nico asked, she regretted asking that question without thinking first but she heard what she wanted to hear from Maki but not in a way she was expecting.

"You're so insensitive Nico-chan. I've always listened to you but you never listened to me. All of my problems, all of my burdens I've carried by myself I thought it would finally be over when you confessed to me, someone I could trust, someone I could be with through my struggles, someone who could understand me and yet.. You never did." Maki said it hurt her so much to say those yet she also felt a bit free that she was able to say what has been keeping inside of her for a long time.

"Maki, I.. I d..idn't know." Nico stuttered shocked at the revelation Maki had said but she hasn't fully recovered when Maki spoke again.

"You never did know me nor did you even try to." Maki said, quickly afterwards she stood up from the bench and slapped Nico with as much force as she can do.

"We're through." Maki said, as she ran away with tears falling on her as she ran away from the park.

Nico however wasn't doing any better as she sat down at the bench which Maki sat on earlier and cried her heart out of it as she now lost the only love of her life.

 **A/N: And this is how they broke up! I'm very sorry if it's not very realistic. I just used depressed thoughts that I have when it comes to friendships and stuff like that and some experiences that my friends keep telling me with their breakups and merged them into one. I hope it was at least a decent.**

 **Anyways! Thank you guys for all the support you guys have! If you have suggestions please say so, PM me if needed. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Consolation

" **Consolation"**

 **Author's Note: I'm back with another update.. I can't believe I'm updating on a daily basis despite my very busy schedule.. (I have 4 tests to study for FYI) Anyways let's go back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

[End of Flashback]

"I'm sorry Maki.. I didn't know.." Honoka replied, still processing everything Maki said as she gazed at the girl who seems to be a bit calmer than the Maki she saw earlier.

"It's alright, you need to know anyway." Maki said, sounding a lot more calmer than how she was earlier to which relieved the ginger that she somehow comforted Maki even though she wasn't quite sure how.

Maki hugged Honoka, in which this surprised the ginger even more as she never expected that the last person she would think who would open up her feelings to anyone at all, hugged her.

"Uhhm...Maki?" Honoka questioned, still not yet recovering from shock.

"Please... let me stay like this. Please don't leave me!" Maki said as she once again started to bawl but she didn't get a reply as Honoka focused on what she just heard.

 _Please let me stay like this? That sounds familiar.._ Honoka thought as those words sounded familiar to her but it didn't take a while for her to know the answer to her question.

 _I said that when I was with Tsubasa at the park._ Honoka remembered, how she said it but most importantly what she felt when she said. She felt weak not because of being weak in the first place but by being strong for far too long, too long for her own good. She never wanted anyone to feel like that, especially not someone close to her. She knew in her heart what to reply.

"Don't worry Maki, I never will" Honoka said as she started patting the back of the redhead to somehow ease the girl's sadness as the girl continued to bawl and snivel.

"Thanks for being there for me Honoka" Maki said looking like the redhead the ginger knew. She was glad to have a friend like Honoka, despite everyone knowing her as an idiotic autistic airhead she now know that she was wrong, her whole entire view on Honoka was completely invalid.

"No problem Maki! I need to go now!" Honoka said as she grabbed her stuff and Maki quickly showed her the way to the door.

"Bye Bye!" Honoka shouted before leaving past the gate of the Nishikino household as she faded from Maki's field of vision.

 _She's still energetic and cheerful as usual.._ Maki thought as she saw the ginger leaving. A smile managed to crept up to her face and she didn't notice that she was smiling until she snapped out of her thoughts.

 _Why the hell am I smiling!?_ Maki scrambled for an excuse but her cheeks blushed as red as the hair she has or as red as the freshest tomatoes she probably has in her refrigerator. She was feeling hot inside, she didn't have a fever and she doesn't what's happening to her but moments later a dawn of realization struck her.

 _Don't tell me.. I've fallen in love with Honoka._

Honoka sprinted home in joy as she quickly ate dinner, took a quick shower and immediately jumped into bed. It was quite a day for her as she says so herself.

 _Maki changed a lot, huh?_ She thought to herself as she readied herself to finally get some well deserve shut eye but before she fell asleep a thought lastly made its way to her head.

 _What about Tsubasa?_

* * *

Morning came, but the ginger wasn't asleep; she was wide awake already getting ready for school.

"You're up early Onee-chan." Yukiho said as she was surprised to see her older sister awake this early or even see her sister wake up on her own.

"Ofcourse! I slept early yesterday" Honoka enthusiastically said, as she passed by her little sister to grab some pad paper by the table.

"That's good to hear." Yukiho replied even more surprised that the ginger slept earlier than usual, she thought she would be busy texting her friends or probably reading Manga again.

"I'm off to school!" Honoka yelled as she bolted out the door to go to school.

She was early when she arrived at her classroom, barely any students sat down at their chairs as she saw she was 20 minutes ahead before first subject would start. She decided to ready her notebooks and pens beforehand. While she was fixing her school supplies, she looked out the window and saw the redhead with her fellow first year friends Rin and Hanayo.

 _She looks a whole lot better than yesterday.._ Honoka thought as she saw her first year looking like her usual self. She saw the major difference of what the redhead looked like yesterday and from now and she was proud to be able to be the reason of it but something from the redhead caught her attention.

 _She's smiling!?_ Honoka was shocked at this as she saw the redhead smile as she would rarely show this side of hers in public so she decided to open the window.

"Hey! Maki!" Honoka shouted at the top of her voice, it was loud but definitely loud enough as she saw the redhead turn around.

"Good Morning!" Honoka yelled with a smile at her face while waving her right hand at her however the redhead turned around after waving and walked away.

 _Looks like she's really back to normal..._ She was relieved of it as she doesn't want to see the girl in such pain ever again as it also hurt her the same way it hurt anybody to feel that and for helping the redhead she felt proud of herself.

The bell finally rang, and first period began..

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 7 Done! So what do you guys think? That HonoMaki though... So I'll conduct another poll you can vote via review or via PM, which ship do you like Honoka to end up with? HonoMaki or TsubaHono? It's all up to you guys.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :D**


	8. Revelation and Desolation

" **Revelation and Desolation"**

 **Author's Note: Hold the phone and the door and your horses! Thank you guys so much for your suggestions the poll is still open so keep on voting! I'm also sorry for the two day of non-updating. I was tired and to top it all, I had a writer's block. Anyways let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

Class began as the teacher arrives and discusses agendas first before starting the lesson, Umi was writing down what the teacher said while Kotori just took mental notes. Meanwhile Honoka, didn't care for it and decided to drift off for a bit.

 _I should ask Tsubasa out tomorrow, maybe a trip to Akihabara or clothes shopping or ahhhh!? I can't decide! Maybe just a talk in the park would do. Yeah Yeah! Keep it plain and simple! I bet she'll like that! How about Maki though? She looks like she got over it... but..._

"Okay Class, we'll have our next test on Biology on Monday next week. Make sure to study." The teacher said as she bid farewell to her class and left the students for their recess.

 _How long was I out?_ Honoka was confused to how long she drifted off as she was getting her lunchbox for recess. She saw Umi and Kotori approach her.

"Want to join us for recess?" Kotori asked beaming her usually cheerful smile and her happy voice that would melt even the toughest of hearts

"I think I'll have to pass for now." Honoka replied trying not to be as suspicious as possible.

"Can you tell us why?" Umi replied for Kotori with her usual serious attitude.

"I have matters to deal with it, So if you will excuse me." Honoka said formally as she left the classroom leaving two confused best friends who were bewildered with Honoka's formal reply.

Honoka decided to eat at the rooftop for privacy and some alone time. She went up the stairs as quickly but as quiet as possible, trying to not let anybody know that she's going there.

The ginger opened the door and found a typical redhead eating her bento alone.

"Maki?" Honoka questioned as she was surprised to see Maki up here rather than her being at the Music Room or eating with her fellow first years.

"If you're wondering why I'm up here, It's the same reason why you're here too" Maki plainly stated as she continued the eating her bento afterwards.

 _How did she know!?_ Honoka was shocked to even see Maki see right through her like clear glass, without even showing much effort or even a sign of trying.

"So you're still hurt because of Nico-chan, huh?" Honoka asked knowing that Maki wouldn't want the topic to steer into another direction and instead went straight on with it.

"Yes, but I'm moving on from it. I just need time" Maki said not even making eye contact with the ginger as she looked down to her bento which is now finished.

"I see." Honoka replied rather in a happy way because she now can confirm that Maki is over the breakup however the next question caught her off guard.

"How about you, what's your problem?" Maki questioned, as she looked at the ginger who was now wearing a surprised look on her face.

"It's better if we not talk about it here." Honoka replied it is true that the rooftop isn't exactly the place to talk about personal problems, but it wasn't the only reason why the ginger was so reluctant on telling the redhead.

"I know, especially when the bell is about to ring" Maki said and with that she stood up from where she was sitting from and headed to the door.

But before leaving, she asked Honoka for a favour. "Can you accompany to the club room later?"

Without even thinking Honoka already knew what her answer would be "Sure!" she said with a smile as she went along with Maki as they went down from the rooftop and separated when they needed to separate for their next subject period.

Sure enough, school seemed to skip by for the ginger or rather her focus just keeps drifting off the other things such as the birds in the sky or to how she was still awake despite the boring lecture.

Honoka grabbed her Science textbook so she can study at home for her Biology test. Umi and Kotori approached her, she saw them closing in on her.

"Honoka-chan! Would you like to join us on the way to the clubroom?" Kotori asked, she wanted to spend time with her childhood friend despite her having Umi has a girlfriend she doesn't want this to affect how their friendship is.

"I'm sorry, but Maki-chan told me to go grab something from her before going into the clubroom." Honoka stood up and ran to the exit of the classroom.

"I'll be there though!" Honoka shouted while running through the halls to which Umi and Kotori heard the echo quite well.

"Looks like it's just you and me again, Kotori" Umi sighed as she grabbed her partner's arm and headed for the clubroom.

Honoka ran through the halls and stopped at the first year's classroom there she saw the redhead about to exit her classroom.

"Hey, Maki come on! Let's go! Everyone's waiting for us." Honoka said as she quickly yanked Maki's arm and dragged the helpless first year to the clubroom.

They stopped in front of the clubroom and opened the door to see the entire Muse idol group present besides the two of them, talking to each other about various topics to which Honoka and Maki can't exactly decipher out.

Honoka sat next to Hanayo and Maki sat next to Honoka.

After the noise was diminished by Umi herself, Eli stood up.

"I have an announcement to make!" Eli stated to which the Muse members paid close attention too.

"As you guys know, Me and Nozomi have been dating for quite a while now" Eli stated.

 _Not this again._ Honoka thought to herself as she was annoyed at this topic and Maki was wearing the same expression as she was.

"But we knew we aren't complete as we still loved one more person." Eli continued but the nervousness unlike during the first statement was beginning to show as she begin to choke in her own words.

 _Wait.. You guys have a third partner in mind!?_ Honoka thought unbeknownst to her Maki was also thinking the same also.

"But now we're complete! Me,Nozomi and Nico are now girlfriends!" Eli finished her statement with a smile as the three received words of encouragement and agreement and acceptance from the Muse members all except for two.

"What!? I can't accept this!" Maki shouted not even bothering to keep the usual cool and uninterested atmosphere she usually has.

"How can a three way relationship even work!? Is that even possible!?" Maki continued to shout, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Maki, Please calm down." Umi replied as she tried to appease the redhead even though she doesn't what to do as the redhead never did an outburst like this in the clubroom.

But before Umi can even get close to her, the redhead bolted out the clubroom leaving everybody confused except from a certain ginger who on instinct instantly gave chase to which nobody stopped her.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyoooo! Sorry for not updating for two days, I rested for a while. Also! Plenty of you guys have been asking me on my FB thing. The link to my FB is in my profile guys, so if you guys want to add me just PM me your name in FB and send me a request and I'll surely accept it!**

 **Also, the polls are still open for the ship, so keep on voting I'm keeping score on both PM and review votes.**

 **Anyways, Thank you guys for all the support for the story and don't forget to review and i hope you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Not so Hidden Love

**"Not so Hidden Love"**

 **Author's Note: Hi! Chapter 9 of the story! I never would have made it this far without your support guys, your support really means a lot to me. The story will live on for as long as I can keep it going.**

 **Anyways let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

"Maki!" Honoka yelled as she pursued the redhead out of the school premises and into the streets.

Honoka ran as fast as she can, her heart beating faster and faster as she exerted more and more effort to speed up and catch the redhead.

Her effort paid off as soon as she saw the redhead slow down due to exhaustion, as she closed the distance from her. Eventually she was able to see Maki but to her surprise she wasn't hurt in fact, she wasn't even crying. She was just tired as Maki inhaled and exhaled in a rapid pace.

"I..If you're thinking that I'm hurt because of what Nico-chan said then it's not that." Maki said weakly as she was still tired from the running she just did.

"Then what's your problem?" Honoka questioned as she didn't know any other cause of why Maki could have ran out of the room.

"I'm just having a hard time accepting the fact that Nico-chan left me for them." Maki said softly sounding hurt but not a tear was shed from her as she just tightened her hand into a fist showing that she wasn't sad but she was angry.

"Maki, you have to accept it in order to move on." Honoka said as dawn of realization hit her like how lightning would strike down to the ground as she realized Maki was struggling on moving on from her past.

"I know that. It's just harder than i thought it was." Maki said as she was about to walk in the direction of her home.

"Thanks for the help Honoka, Tell the others I went home already." Maki said as she was about to leave Honoka and headed for home but before she did such thing she did something that even Honoka wasn't expecting.

"No problem! It's what i do to my frie-" Honoka was cut off by a sudden sensation she felt at her lips, as she opened her eyes to see what was happening she saw completely what was going down.

Maki was kissing her on the lips.

 _Maki's kissing me!?_ Honoka was shocked at her junior as she felt her juniors lips melt her heart.

 _I shouldn't be doing this! But why does it feel so good?_ Honoka thought, it was wrong for her to kiss Maki as she know she doesn't know yet her feelings for her, but a part of her loved it as the junior continued passionately kissing her.

The kiss broke as the two struggled for air. They were both blushing so hard that it would put any tomato to shame. Awkward silence filled the air as both of them were still silenced from the shock that they have.

"G... Goodbye Honoka!" Maki panicked as she shouted, as she ran disappearing from the ginger who was still frozen due to shock.

 _What did I do that for!?_ Maki thought to herself as she plopped herself to her queen sized bed.

 _Now she'll know that I like her then she'll reject me then...Ahhhh!? I'm an idiot! A pure idiot! Even more of an idiot than Rin!_ Maki cursed at herself as she let herself lose control at the worse moment possible.

 _I wonder if she enjoyed the kiss though.. Her tongue tastes like strawberries.. Her lips were so soft and moist and..._ Maki slapped herself as she wanted to keep those perverted thoughts away from her mind.

 _What am I thinking!? This isn't like me at all, No not one bit!_ Maki once again fought her thoughts as if her life depended on it.

She decided to text Honoka to try and compensate for what happened earlier.

* * *

To: Kousaka Honoka

From: Maki Nishikino

Hey! About Earlier.. The kiss was just a bit of a thank you for being there for all the time especially when i need someone to be there for me. I really appreciate it and hopefully you don't get it the wrong way. It was just a Thank you gift, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

She sent the message after doing so, she buried her face into her pillow hoping Honoka would fall for the alibi.

* * *

[Homura Bakery]

Honoka felt her phone vibrate, someone sent her message.

It was from Maki

She recalled what happened earlier, in which this made her blush as the memory started flooding her thoughts.

She thought of this, but she didn't want to accept it but given what happened earlier it wasn't her fault that she would think of it this way

 _Does Maki have a crush on me?_ Honoka thought as she plopped herself in her small bed and texted back the redhead.

* * *

To: Nishikino Maki

From: Kousaka Honoka

Ofcourse! I understand, Thanks for the kiss though. I'll always be there for you. You're my friend and I'll never cast you aside. Good Night and Happy Sleeping :D

* * *

Honoka after replying to Maki's text quickly fell asleep as she was tired from the running she did earlier.

Honoka woke up, as her alarm woke ringed and showed her that she had less than 15 minutes to eat, get dress and to get to school. Like a ninja she dashed through the morning necessities quickly as she dashed out the bakery without even bidding her mother goodbye.

She was going to be late she just knew it.

 **A/N: Heyoooo! So 9** **th** **Chapter. More HonoMaki. Yay! Anyways, let's get down to business. I might not be able to update after Friday this week because of Issuance of Cards in my school which will definitely lead to me being banned from using the Laptop because of low grades possibly in Filipino but no worries I'll try to update in the computer shop despite this and I'll try my best to update despite this.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and this story and don't forget to review! :D**


	10. Change of Plans

" **Change of Plans"**

 **Author's Note: Hey! So yeah, Chapter 10... I'm kind of wondering how long you would like the story to go on. I can keep this going for at least a while but I might have to end it soon since I'm running out of ideas since I'm not into romance and things like that since I'm basically a loner in real life. XD! Anyways let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

Honoka was dashing to school like her life depended on it, she ran through the streets not even looking at the street lights, luck was on her side as it was all on red as she hastily pass through using the pedestrian lanes from street to street.

Her phone vibrated, she felt it vibrate through her left pocket. She swiped her phone to unlock it and read the message that someone sent to her.

As she read the messaged she quickly turned the other way, and ran farther away from her school. She didn't even care if she was going to be late heck, she doesn't even care if she's going to school. Something was more important to her and it was a friend who's in need.

"Thanks for being here in such short notice" Tsubasa said in a soft and sickly voice.

"No problem, I can't believe you would get sick like this." Honoka said as she never expected the cool and responsible leader of A-Rise to get sick all of a sudden.

"It's probably from fatigue, We had practice yesterday and I forgot my to bring my umbrella then it rained." Tsubasa explained as she wanted to fully notify Honoka of her situation despite it staining her reputation in her point of view.

"Ohhhhh.. I see" Honoka awed in the new realization that she have learned from the brunette as she grabbed the folded moist towel and put it on top of the brunette's forehead.

"Thank you for taking care of me and all. I must have interrupted you from your school agendas." Tsubasa apologized as she felt ashamed of putting the ginger into this much trouble.

"It's no problem, A friend is much more important besides I can ask Kotori-chan for notes." Honoka replied as she continued to care for Tsubasa.

"There must be a way I can make it up to you somehow." Tsubasa stated as she wanted to make it up to the ginger for putting her into this much trouble.

"Well... Can you forgive me for the text I sent you a few days ago?" Honoka said doubtingly as she wasn't sure on how Tsubasa would take it.

"Text? What text are you..." Tsubasa's words came to a halt as she remembered what Honoka was referring to.

 _Yes, I have free time afterwards. As long as I get my Student Council duties over with and sure I'll be more than willing to join you in shopping._ Tsubasa remembered the text she sent to Honoka, it was a request to go shopping with her in Akihabara.

"I'm sorry for forgetting about it, I had to comfort a friend of mine who was in pain." Honoka explained hoping desperately that Tsubasa would understand her reason.

"Oh no. It's no problem at all in fact I also forgot about it as well." Tsubasa replied seeing the pitiful look that Honoka was wearing she knew she couldn't have the heart not to forgive her.

"Thank you, Thank you so much!" Honoka said in glee as she gave the brunette a tight hug but it didn't last as Honoka knew Tsubasa was still stick and needed to rest.

The brunette slept afterwards to try and regain some of her energy. The ginger kept a close on eye on the brunette as she was drawn in by the sleeping brunette's charisma.

 _She's really that cute, huh? She looks peaceful._ Honoka smiled at her thoughts as she got up from the chair she was sitting on and decided to cook something for Tsubasa once she awakens from her peaceful slumber.

Honoka decided to cook her some chicken soup because she only had experience with pastries and bread but not much on culinary dishes like soup or curry.

She made quick work of this as she learned on how to cook soup from Umi who thought her how, during their last sleepover over a year ago.

The smell of the soup filled the room as Honoka took one final whiff of the soup before she finishes it.

 _Smells nice hopefully it tastes the same._ Honoka thought as she put the contents into a bowl and carefully carried it to Tsubasa's bedroom.

She found the brunette awake and trying to reach for the glass of water on the top of her dresser.

The ginger put the soup bowl down on top of it as well and handed the glass of water to Tsubasa for her to drink.

"Tsubasa, here I made you some soup! It might not be the best since I only know how to make pastries and bread but I hope it's nice." Honoka said as she handed Tsubasa the metal spoon to which Tsubasa grabbed from Honoka's hand.

"Thanks, Honoka. Anything would do, especially since I am in debt." Tsubasa said as she took a spoonful of the soup from the bowl and proceeded to enter the spoon into her mouth

"Delicious!" Tsubasa exclaimed as she was surprised that the ginger wasn't used to cooking culinary dishes.

"Is it really?" Honoka questioned as she thought that her soup would be terrible or at least be average in taste but she never expected it to be good.

"Yes, you should have more faith in yourself!" Tsubasa said as she continued to get more spoonful of Honoka's soup.

 _I guess this is a nice set of pace from the usual school agendas I have to do_ Honoka thought as she continued to watch the happy Tsubasa eat more of her chicken soup.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 10 done! So what do you guys think? Tsubasa came back after a while.. I appreciate your guys concern for me and all of your support it really means a lot.. I live a depressing life but you guys make my day. So thank you so much!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**


	11. A Chance Meeting

" **A Chance Meeting"**

 **Author's Note: Hey! I'm back with chapter 11! Woah, Chapter 11 I never expected to actually write this story for this long. I was expecting maybe 5 to 6 chapters but 11. In two days the updates will extremely slow down due to Card giving which mean I'll definitely be banned from using my laptop so please forgive me in advance for that. Anyways, let's get back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

Honoka's phone went off as she finally plopped into her own bed after her long day taking care of Tsubasa. When the brunette's parents were home, she greeted them and waved goodbye to Tsubasa as she departed for home.

Honoka grabbed her phone and found multiple texts all coming from Muse. The text that caught her attention was Maki's with 8 text messages even higher than the number of her two best friend's text messages combined.

She obviously read them all one by one slowly and carefully as she read the contents of the messages most of them being worried especially the redhead in all of her 8 messages.

She sighed as she dropped her phone into the soft bed as she is thinking the best she could on an excuse on why she skipped school. She can't just say it was for a friend because Umi wouldn't accept it neither would Eli because alongside skipping school she also skipped practice.

As she crammed for an excuse, she managed to fall asleep in the act. She never did have the attention span to pay attention to boring agendas but she did have the habit of procrastinating which she did the next morning.

She once again just like yesterday, Wind up running to school with toast in her mouth as she ate it while going to school. While doing that however she was thinking of a valid excuse to both skipping school and practice.

She passed the school gates dashed to the school and barely reached the classroom before the bell rang for first period.

As she got to her seat she saw Umi and Kotori pass by her and sit down in their respective place.

 _I guess I'll have to explain to them later._ Honoka listened to the teacher as the hours passed, lecture after lecture she was able to survive the onslaught as the bell rang for Recess.

She grabbed her lunch box and was about to leave when Umi alongside Kotori confronted her.

 _Just in time._ Honoka thought as she was ready for Umi's questioning.

"Why were you absent from school yesterday?" Umi started questioning the ginger as she was annoyed by how many times her childhood friend have skipped practice and was angry by why she skipped school without telling her.

"I had important matters to deal with." Honoka plainly stated receiving a rather surprised look on Kotori but Umi's face still staying as it was.

"Would you state what was so "important" that you had to be absent from school?" Umi continued questioning as she wasn't fully convinced of Honoka's answer.

"My friend was severely ill and her parents weren't home to take care of her that's why I had to attend to her needs as she texted me it as a favour." Honoka replied back with the same plain tone in her voice that once again surprised Kotori. This time Umi was a bit surprised that Honoka actually had a good reason for skipping practice and school but she wasn't done questioning the ginger.

"And what was your friend's name?" Umi questioned for the final time as the answer she'll receive is something that would make her regret asking that.

"Kira Tsubasa" Honoka stated as she left the classroom after answering not even waiting for Umi's reply.

 _Kira Tsubasa? The Kira Tsubasa?! From A-Rise?!_ Umi was mentally shocked and was mentally screaming at herself as her friend never told her about this and she wasn't to blame for this reaction because it was logical. Who wouldn't be shocked when your friend is caring for a rival, and who knows what kind of other things she has kept a secret from them.

"Come on Umi-chan.. Recess won't last long" Kotori said as she dragged the confused and worried Umi to the cafeteria to eat.

The day seemed to go fast after that for Honoka as it was Dismissal time.

She hastily went up to the rooftop and explained to Eli about why she skipped practice.

Unlike Umi, Eli was more considerate and accepted the reason without asking any further questions. They proceeded with practice to which she saw Maki not even flinching to the affection Nico,Nozomi and Eli were showing to everyone during practice.

 _Stay strong Maki!_ Honoka mentally shouted as she practiced the best she could.

After practice, everybody went to separate areas to change from their practice uniforms.

Honoka was changing when Maki approached her.

"Can I join you on the way home?" Maki asked Honoka who was done changing as she was now putting her sweaty clothing into her bag.

"Sure!" Honoka happily said as she and Maki went down the stairs and approached the school gate.

"Ahhhhh! I forgot to bring my notebook!" Honoka shouted as Maki held the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe you would forget something that important." Maki stated as she saw the dismayed Honoka looking quite frantic

 _She looks so adorable!_ Maki thought to herself as she continued looking at the ginger panic.

"I'll just go up and get it." Honoka said as she ran as fast as she can to her classroom.

Maki sighed as she pulled up her phone and grabbed her earphones. She decided on playing some Music to pass the time. However, something passed by that shifted her attention away from her cellphone.

Tsubasa-san..

Nishikino-san..

* * *

 **A/N: 11** **th** **Chapter complete! A chance meeting indeed! It's rare for Maki and Tsubasa to meet each other, Am I right? I might start writing more depressing chapters into this story since I'm very depressed since today I was betrayed by 3 best friends and snobbed by them, and the mood I'm in, affects what I write completely. So yeah.. I appreciate the reviews you guys send me! No need to worry, I read all of them. I literally take out my phone and check on the reviews whenever I wake up. So feel free to review to me! XD!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget to review and have a nice day ahead! :D**


	12. Senior Advice

" **Senior Advice"**

 **Author's Note: Heyoooo! Thank you guys so much for the support you guys have been showing to this story. I will definitely try to keep it up! Anyways, let's go back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T**

* * *

"Nishikino-san?" Tsubasa said twice as she saw the redhead by the school gate.

"Tsubasa-san, what brings you here?" The redhead asked as Tsubasa walked and stopped beside the redhead leaning on the school gate itself.

"I'm waiting for Kousaka-san." Tsubasa replied as she tapped her foot at the ground again and again as she waited for the ginger.

 _Waiting for Honoka!? Why on Earth would she be waiting for her?_ Maki thought as she kept glancing at the brunette who seemed to be humming a song as she waited.

"What are you and Honoka planning on doing?" Maki said casually as she tried to hide her suspicious tone.

"Hmmm...We're going shopping for clothing at Akihabara." Tsubasa said happily as she continued humming which Maki guessed that the song she was humming was none other than "Love Marginal".

"I see.." Maki said sounding relieved but to herself she wasn't relieved at all but she felt broken.

 _Why didn't she invite me? I cared about her so much when she wasn't present at school or at practice. I couldn't even sleep early during that day also. And now she's going shopping with our rival group's leader._ Maki thought to herself as she was disheartened at the thoughts of losing Honoka, even worse to their rival school idol group leader.

After a few seconds, They saw the ginger running from out the school with a notebook at hand. As the ginger approached them she stopped and panted as she literally ran all the way to her classroom and all the way back.

"Did you have to wait too long Maki?" Honoka questioned as she continued to wipe the sweat that was falling from her forehead.

"No, Not really." Maki plainly said as she was trying to hide the hurt feeling she was having from her voice.

Honoka then shifted her attention the brunette who waved her a hello

"Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka said happily as she waved back at the brunette who approached her.

"Come on, Stores are closing early today. We must hurry if we want to even look at some clothing." Tsubasa said as she dragged the defenceless ginger away from the redhead.

The redhead decided to walk home as it was about to get dark. She ventured off on her way home. She passed by the shrine to which she saw Nozomi still working.

"Still here?" Maki asked her spiritual senior as she just wanted to get her mind off Honoka.

"Yeah, Today was unusually busy for the shrine. I had to work some extra hours." Nozomi said as she lifted up some boxes that needed to moved from the shrine back to storage.

"Do you need help?" Maki politely asked as she saw Nozomi struggling a bit with the heaping pile of boxes.

"My My, Someone sure is helpful today." Nozomi teased the her junior as she dropped off some boxes for the redhead to lift.

"I'm just trying to help" The redhead retorted as she lifted up the boxes Nozomi dropped off and followed her to the storage area.

They arrived at the storage area, Nozomi dropped her boxes afterwards she stretched for a bit, after which the redhead arrived also laying down the boxes she carried

"Someone seems to be disappointed." Nozomi said as she stack the boxes that Maki put on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Maki retorted as she breathed heavily as she was resting.

"Don't try to hide it Maki, I already know" Nozomi whipped out the Lover's card like how a sheriff does during a duel.

"You have a problem with Honoka, Am i right?" Nozomi said as she had the smile that would make any tense atmosphere disperse.

 _Is it that obvious!? Might, as well tell her. There's no point of hiding it._ Maki thought as she decided to let Nozomi know of her situation.

"Fine, you win." Maki said as she started explaining everything that happened to Nozomi including what she was feeling about it.

"You know. Not telling anybody about what you're feeling only makes things worse you know. It adds a weight to your shoulders as it stays there it becomes heavier and heavier." Nozomi said as she listened to everything Maki had to let out.

"I know. I know." Maki said but she wasn't denying it in fact she was accepting it, she knows she doesn't let out her feelings often which leads to people isolating themselves from her but if she did let out her feelings she thought everybody would no longer need her because they needed her because she was strong.

"Trust Honoka, Maki. If you love her you would trust her, she's not a girl who would be deceitful to others." Nozomi said as she was changing from her shrine maiden outfit.

"I guess so.." Maki said. She was unsure of her answer but she knew Nozomi was right.

"You should really learn to trust her more." Nozomi sighed as she finished changing and started packing her belongings.

"And no worries, I won't tell anyone about this." Nozomi said as she left the changing room and proceeded to go to her apartment.

Maki did the same as she left and headed straight for home.

It was a quiet evening in the household. Maki's parents were going to be late again, but it was a regular agenda for Maki as both her parents are usually busy.

She ate dinner, took a quick shower and changed to her night clothes.

Her phone ringed as she came back from the bathroom. It was a text from Honoka

She doubted on whether or not she should open it, but decided to open it because it would be the moral thing to do which was something she didn't regret.

The text read:

 _Hey! I'm sorry for not being able to join you home, Tsubasa needed help picking out some clothes. I want to make it up to you, just name it._

Maki thought about it for a while and her answer was something she would never hear the end of if Nozomi managed to find out about this.

 _How about a date?_

* * *

 **A/N: The HonoMaki is realz! I guess the hurt from hurt/comfort is gone from the story at least for now. I don't know where to squeeze it into to be honest. Anyways, It's already late when I wrote this so I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Tomorrow may be the last update for a while since on Friday I will be banned from using the laptop for probably a month.. So yeah..**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and don't forget to review! :D**


	13. Early Morning Bliss

" **Early Morning Bliss"**

 **Author's Note: This might be my last update for a while, despite me being the highest in the class in Science and TLE.. It won't matter since I may have failed Filipino (Native Language and subject) So I will not be able to use the laptop for at least 2 months I think... And I'll have to prepare myself for the bashful words my parents have to say to me.**

 **Anyways, let's go on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime. T_T**

* * *

Honoka was waiting anxiously for Maki's reply from the message she sent her. She was worried that the redhead may be mad at her for the instance that occurred earlier. She was walking back and forth her room, pausing then tapping her feet then repeating the cycle over and over again.

Her phone vibrated at long last, She stopped where she was and instantly grabbed the phone and quickly opened the reply.

 _How about a date?_ It read as Honoka's eye widened with shock as her brain struggled to comprehend what was in front of her.

 _A date!?_ Honoka was expecting like a favor or a request but a date was something she was not expecting for the redhead to reply back.

 _I guess I can agree. I am in debt to her anyways…_ Honoka thought as she tapped her phone open and replied to Maki's text.

* * *

To: Nishikino Maki

Sure! When and where? Your call.

* * *

After the text sent was sent. Honoka went to bed but struggled to sleep as her thoughts remained on what happened earlier with Tsubasa.

Honoka woke up almost not noticing the time. She woke up earlier than she usually does giving her time to do her daily morning routine before heading to school.

As she walked out she saw Maki walking by. She waved a hello in the distance to which Maki saw and directly headed for her.

"Would you mind accompanying me to school?" Maki asked the ginger rather than greeting her a good morning.

"Maki-chan you meanie! You didn't even greet me yet." Honoka pouted at the redhead to which the redhead blushed at.

 _So cute.._ Maki thought but she was able to contain herself before she loses herself to the cuteness of the ginger.

"Good Morning then." Maki said with a hint of sarcasm that made the ginger pout even more.

"Ehhhh. You didn't say it properly." Honoka whined as she pouted to the redhead.

"Just call yourself lucky Honoka, I don't greet others. You're the first." Maki said as she twirled her hair using her fingers.

"Then call me Lucky." Honoka said as she stopped pouting.

"Well then, " _Lucky_ " do you mind accompanying me to school?" Maki sarcastically said as she asked the ginger.

"Of course!" Honoka happily shouted as she grabbed the redhead's arm and went full speed ahead to school.

Honoka ran to school as fast as she could dragging the redhead who was having a difficult time keeping up.

"Honoka! Slow down!" Maki shouted desperately as she almost tripped on herself trying to keep up with the energetic ginger who is showing no sign of stopping nor slowing down.

 _Her hands are soft though... and it's warm and.._ Maki's thought came to a halt as Honoka made a sudden stop causing the redhead to stumble ahead of the ginger, almost falling into the ground.

"We're here!" Honoka said happily as she panted for air.

"You could have told me when you were about to stop!" Maki shouted. Annoyed at how the ginger almost made her fall on the ground but the trip wasn't all that bad for the redhead.

 _At least I walked with her to school or should I say ran to school._ Maki thought as she proceeded to walk into school premises.

"I'm going to our classroom now Maki." Honoka said as she dashed to go the main entrance of the school.

"I'll see you later, Maki!" Honoka said as she waved to the redhead, who returned the wave and saw the energetic leader race off to her classroom.

 _She really is something, huh?_ Maki thought but her train of thoughts were disrupted by a certain cat-like friend of hers.

"Maki-chan!" Rin shouted as she pounced to the redhead from behind and having a grip like a koala on a bamboo shoot.

"Get off me Rin!" Maki shouted as she tried to get Rin off her.

"Ehhhh.. Maki-chan is so mean nya." Rin complained as she let go of Maki's back to the redhead's relief.

"Seriously Rin.. Where do you get your energy from?" Maki said as she looked at the cat-like girl disappear from her sights.

 _Where the hell did she go?_ Maki was confused to where Rin could have gone.

But after a quick look at the surrounding area she saw the cat-like girl with a certain rice loving friend of hers.

 _I should have known._ Maki smiled as she proceeded to head to her classroom before the bell could even ring.

The bell rang for first period as soon as Maki sat down to her chair and proceeded to prepare her notebook and pen for notes.

A few minutes after the bell rang, Hanayo and Rin walk in with their hands interlacing to which the redhead didn't fail to see.

 _They're not shy about their relationship,huh?_ Maki thought as she remembered the thoughts about being with Honoka this morning.

 _Someday.. That'll be me and Honoka_

* * *

 **A/N: 13** **th** **chapter done! Sorry for the late update i did a project before writing this. So please forgive me! Also please forgive me in advance if i won't be updating for a while. Giving of Report Cards is tomorrow and I'm not looking forward for it as I will be scolded and banned from using my cell phone and laptop and loss of privileges. So I'm sorry in advanced if I won't be able to update tomorrow or for the next following days.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :D**


	14. Bathroom Offer

**"Bathroom Offer"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime but I do own Kazuki Yoruzawa.**

"So remember class, In order to get the hypotenuse of any right triangle we can use the Pythagorean thereom which states that the square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the two legs." said as she lectured the class about the Pythagorean Thereom.

The class yawned in boredom as they stared dully at the blackboard in front of them. Meanwhile, a certain redhead in the back of the class looked out the clear window into the clear blue sky. She's lost in her thoughts as she also lost interest in the lesson alongside the class. Besides, she already knows the lesson from top to bottom.

She looked down at the track field right below and saw the second year trio strecthing and flexing, It was their P.E class apparently. She concentrated her vision at Honoka with wide and contented eyes as she saw her curves and that luxorious booty of hers as she strectched.

 _Look at those curves of hers, It's just begging for me to grope them. Her hips are just perfect! The bread she must be eating helped her booty, a LOT!_

Lust fueled her thoughts as she imagined Honoka in lewd positions. Never did she thought, that she, Nishikino Maki, the only heir to the Nishikino Hospital and probably the smartest student in her level can be such a pervert.

Unfortunately, Her train of thoughts were disrupted with a loud smack of a ruler on her desk as she turned around and faced her teacher who was wearing a face clearly showing unamusement about her behavior.

"Nishikino-san, If you aren't busy looking at the second years, I'm hoping you wouldn't mind solving the problem written on the blackboard." the math teacher said as she pointed at the blackboard with the meter stick she was holding.

Maki walked towards the blackboard, grumbling at her misfortune while her classmates and even her two best friends were giggling at her.

The math problem was as easy as 1,2,3 for Maki as she easily solved it in under a minute without breaking a sweat. Surprising not only the teacher but also her classmates who couldn't even solve it that quickly,nonetheless solve it mentally.

"Kazuki sensei, I finished the problem. Can i sit down now?" Maki said her voice still lacking interest.

The teacher still in shock about what happened simply nodded and Maki took it as an answer and sat back in her chair.

 _I swear.. That girl is a living calculator._

The bell rang for recess as the students quickly disperse alongside their friends to eat with, Hanayo and Rin approached Maki as she was about to leave.

"Maki-chan nya!" Rin said as she rushed towards the redhead nearly making her drop her lunchbag.

"Rin! Get off!" Maki said as she furiously tried to pry the cat-like nuisance away from her waist.

"Rin-chan, you shouldn't do that to Maki-chan." Hanayo stated softly as she looked at her best friend on the redhead's waist.

Rin pouted as she let go of the redhead. Maki dusted herself especially around the waist area as Rin rolled her eyes.

 _Isn't that too much Maki-chan.._

"Maki-chan would you like to eat with us?" Hanayo asked as she grasped the hands of her girlfriend Rin.

Maki looked at the two in front of her she also noticed Hanayo's hands intertwined with Rin's.

"I actually have something to do." Maki said as she turned around and left.

Well, she would have had if it wasn't for what Hanayo said next.

"Something with Honoka-chan?"

Hanayo's reply shocked her as her cheeks quickly turned so red, it would put her precious tomatoes to shame. She was also frozen in place, desperately thinking of an excuse.

"Maki-chan has a crush on Honoka-chan nya!" Rin loudly stated as it rang throughout the hallways causing Maki to run towards the girl.

Rin seeing this hastily let go of Hanayo's grip and dashed away causing Maki to follow suit.

Meanwhile, a certain ginger sneezed at the time.

"Honoka, are you feeling alright?" Umi asked with slight worry for her friend.

"I am Umi-chan, I just... felt a disturbance." Honoka said quite unsure of it herself.

"A disturbance?" Kotori chirped in the conversation also concerned for her friend.

Honoka thought of it for a while she was eating her sandwich.

"It feels like someone's talking about me."

"This is what you get for making assumptions!" Maki angrily shouted as she scolded Rin who was at the corner of the female's restroom cowering like a stray kitten left in the rain.

"Maki-chan! Rin's sorry nya!" Rin pleaded to Maki as she was begging for her to stop scolding her.

Luckily for Rin, her savior came as their energetic leader rushed in the bathroom and barricaded the door.

"Rin-chan! Maki-chan! Help me out!" Honoka shouted as she used her body weight to and strength to keep the door from opening.

Maki on impulse ran towards the door to help.

"Rin! Get over here!"

"Only if you stop scolding me." Rin replied, knowing she could use Honoka as blackmale to force Maki to comply.

"Fine! Just help us out!" Maki quickly answered seeing that she has no choice but to comply.

Rin upon hearing the reply also barricaded the door with her own body weight.

Loud banging and thumping could be heard from the other side but it eventually subsided.

"What was that!?" Maki asked, wanting to know what's going on.

"Umi-chan's trying to scold me for eating too much bread again!" Honoka whined as she kept the door shut as she quickly reached for the lock.

"I see.." Maki said trying to keep his annoyance from being noticed only to fail miserably at it.

Honoka quickly noticed this, and apologized

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Honoka said while bowing.

"How can I make it up to you." Honoka said with humility as she saw how much she burdened Rin and Maki with her troubles.

"I know! Honoka-chan can go on a date with Maki-chan nya!"Rin chimed in the conversation with her own suggestion

Maki blushed at the suggestion but Honoka accepted without hesitating.

"Sure! Besides, I still owe you a date anyways Maki-chan"

 _She owes me a date? Just when?_

She quickly remembered what she texted Honoka the other day. _How about a date?_

 _Oh right..._

"I see." was the only thing Maki can reply with as she was busy with her imagination.

 _Me and Honoka, just me and her on a date; alone._

She quickly dismissed the thought before it could get out of hand.

Honoka unlocked the door and quickly peeked out the door. Taking glances of the surrounding area. she was checking whether or not Umi has given up.

To her luck, Umi has indeed left just because Kotori was able to pacify the blue archer.

"Maki-chan, I'll meet you at the school gate after practice" Honoka said as she walked out the bathroom and left the two first years.

Maki couldn't help but smile at the ginger. Her smile was very contagious, It made her heart beat faster and her cheeks burn bright red.

"Is Maki-chan sick?" Rin asked as she was worried for the redhead as her temperature.

Something changed towards the redhead, her voice became deeper and so did the aura she was emitting.

"Rin..."

Rin cowered in fear but due to the fact that they were still in the restroom and that Maki-chan was blocking the only exit she very well knew that she was cornered.

"Yes?" was the only thing Rin can reply with as she was fearing for her safety.

"I'm treating you Ramen tomorrow,my treat." Maki calmly stated as she walked out of the restroom, holding the door open.

"Come on, Recess won't last forever." Maki said as she proceeded to her classroom.

Rin was left in a daze but nevertheless accepted it, It was way better than being scolded anyways. _Thank you Honoka-chan!_

* * *

 **A/N: OMFG! It's been a long time, Without you my readers! Like WOAH! So yeah, to keep this Author's note short. I'm continuing this story now expect some updates here and there from time to time. I'm nervous at the fact that, some of the old followers of this story might not even know that the story updated XD! But anyways I'll be answering some questions and reviews from Chemistry! So let's get to it.**

 **Maki is the boss: You'll have to wait and see in the sequel. :)**

 **dArkSiDe iDoL H3lL: Thank you so much! :D**

 **ALargeBear: Thanks for the feedback. I actually wrote this fic spontaneously, I just had a crazy idea then Poof! This story was born.**

 **Make sure to leave your questions and comments in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. So stay tuned and stay awesome! :D**


	15. Classroom Daydreaming

**"Classroom Daydreaming"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T

* * *

"When gasses behave themselves we can easily describe their behavior theoretically,experimentally and mathematically." The teacher read from the presentation as the class listened to attentively. Little did they know, Maki who was in the back took advantage of this and fell asleep. Knowing that they needed to cover the windows and turn the lights off in order to use a powerpoint presentation she knew that she could easily indulge in deep slumber as the back of the classroom is the hardest to see in that condition.

It was hazy blue in her world as her eyes met baby blue orbs. The clear sunny sky was a perfect setting for the both of them as they lay in the grass field, hands intertwined. Honoka recalled something as she was looking up at the clear bright sky above. A certain cloud in the sky reminding her of something.

"Maki-chan."

Upon hearing her name she looked at her partner her face brightened by the sun above. She was a flower to her eyes, a flower to which she would never let wilt as long as she lived. Without hesitation she asked her partner to what was troubling her.

"What is it Honoka?"

"I know you wanted to have a child with me, you've waited for so long and I think that I'm ready for it" Honoka said with a serious expression plastered to her face.

"Remember Honoka, don't push yourself. I want you to be ready not just for labor but also for the responsiiblity and It'll be worth the wait no matter how long it'll be."

Maki reminded Honoka not to push herself, she wanted Honoka to be ready. She would never put Honoka into danger because of her own intentions and wants. She wnated Honoka to be happy and safe no matter what the cost was.

"Yes and I am ready, Maki-chan. I want us to start a family together, to be able to have children of our own which reminds us of our everlasting love for one another. To be able to grow old with you and have our children take care of us like how we took care of them."

Honoka wanted to start a family with Maki since they got married but Maki wanted to be sure Honoka was ready. The wait was long it was 4 years in and they haven't given thought of starting a family.

Suddenly, in a twist of fate Maki was pinned to the ground by the ginger. Struggling, Maki squirmed as she tries to break loose but to no avail. She looks at Honoka straight in the eyes, it was full of lust. Those innocent baby blue orbs has lost its innocence.

Honoka closed the gap between them but Maki still resisting violently shook her head in a desperate attempt to somehow snap the ginger from her lustful trance.

Honoka closed in the distance between them. How Maki wished she never even resisted as the luxurious feeling of Love swelled inside of her as Honoka kissed her. How she wished it lasted longer but all good things come to and end.

She was awoken by the sound of the bell.

"Goodbye and Thank you sensei, have a nice day." the class said as they started gathering their belongings and headed straight out the door.

 _How long was I out?_

She drowsily took her books from her desk, organized them and headed out the classroom.

She saw Honoka waiting for her outside making her hasten her walk.

She fell asleep, woke up in a daze, and now she's seeing Honoka right in front of her who seems to be waiting for her. _Am i still dreaming?_

"Maki-chan what's taking you so long?" Honoka asked

She looked like she was ready to party with what she was wearing. A bit casual as Maki would say. It looks like she even got the time to go home and get dressed.

"Sorry about that, I slept in class because of fatigue." Maki explained to Honoka who was wearing a worried face.

"Are you alright Maki-chan? Should we go to the clinic?" Honoka asked as she worries for the health of her friend and junior.

Honoka reached out her hand and placed it on Maki's forehead. She was checking to see if the redhead had a fever but unknown to her was that the redhead was blushing due to the skin contact. If she would have placed her hand on her cheeks. She would have really thought she had a fever.

Her cheeks were blush red as blood rushed to her cheeks making it even more red in color putting her own red hair to shame.

"I'm fine. Let's just go ahead." Maki reassured Honoka who seems to just go along with.

"If you say so" Honoka said as they walked through the halls.

The halls were echoed with nothing but the sounds of their footsteps. It was unusually quiet but they both didn't mind it especially Maki. It was just what she needed time alone with her possible future wife.

"Oh by the way Maki-chan practice is cancelled" Honoka said as they walked on not bothering to stop anytime soon.

"Umi-chan fell sick so she was brought to the clinic then she was sent home. Kotori-chan then excused herself to take care of her a soon as the bell rang. So Eli-chan decided to cancel practices until Umi-chan is back to 100 percent." Honoka explained

 _They're also probably doing something else..._

"Ok I understand, But what's with the outfit?" Maki questioned, if there's no practice then why would Honoka change clothing.

"Did you forget? We're supposed to be on a date and you said so." Honoka pointed out as she pouted.

 _Shit. I forgot._

Maki stayed silent as realization dawned upon her face. Not only did she sleep at class hours, But she has completely forgotten about their date.

"I'll take that as a Yes then." Honoka said as she quickly grabbed Maki's hand.

"Come on! The sun's still up! There's still time!" Honoka said as she dragged the poor redhead with her who was struggling with keeping up with her immense speed.

"Ehhh... Honoka slow down!" Maki wailed as she desperately tried to keep up with her senior.

"Come on Maki-chan!" Honoka looked behind and smiled at her as she continued to sprint even faster making the redhead blush.

 _Maybe this day won't be so bad after all._

The two had left the school premises and proceeded to Akihabara for their so called "date"

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the next chapter. Thanks for waiting for so long! I would have been able to update it at April 13 but my parents flew me to Japan for my birthday so we stayed there for a couple of days so I wasn't able to access my laptop to upload this. So I apologize for that. Anyways let's answer the questions and reviews!**

 **Sierra:** Thank you and as said in my profile this will continue to be ongoing at least until I end this story which won't happen for a long time.

 **ALargeBear:** Thank you! I thought of Rin being a good wingman (wingwoman? idk.) to Maki since if she's a good wingman to Nico and Honoka why not to Maki as well? And yes I'll definitely keep this up. (I love your stories by the way)

 **344:** It's great to be back! Also my general chapter usually is only 1k to 2k words long but if that's still short then I'll probably try doing 3k but I can't really promise anything like that since I'm still a novice writer in my opinion at least.

 **assassin101ist:** Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter and future updates will be done.

 **FinishedInk:** Thanks for the feedback! In my opinion, the chapters here are just the results of my imagination and procrastination.

 **dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL:** Thanks, Also I might have unintentionally put RinMaki into the chapter. Or did I? (Muahahahaha)

 **Maki is the boss:** I think you mean't "good" but either way good job indeed Rin. :)

 **Make sure to leave your suggestions and questions in a form of review or even a pm to me if you want me to answer them either through PM or through the next chapter. anyways, Make sure to leave a review and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to stay awesome! :)**


	16. With You

**"With You"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live or anything involving anime T_T Also I'm sorry for being inactive.

* * *

A date with Honoka sounded good to her ears and she was more than confident that she could handle the energetic girl's stupid antics. Unfortunately that wasn't the case at all.

It wasn't often that Maki would go outside. She was the typical straight A student that would rather stay indoors for her weekends. Her typical weekend would usually consist of doing her homework, studying and if she has spare time, playing the grand piano she has at her home. She would only go out if she had to like when her Mom needs her to go get groceries. She was smart but she wasn't exactly street smart to say. Because she didn't exactly go out much she doesn't know routes or paths except from her route from home to school and vice versa.

So when Honoka, got them lost at a random street in God knows where it made Maki extremely nervous. To add up, The sun is setting as the darkness ascends upon the streets and alleyways as the light post turn bright. What made it worse was that her cellphone was dead and Honoka forgot hers at home. So they were lost with no means of communication, in a unknown location to both of them at night.

Honoka looked up to Maki, she was expecting the intelligent redhead to think of a plan or maybe a way to get back. She always looked up to Maki, even more than she would look up to Umi (Even though she does get scolded A LOT). The composer would radiate a mature yet calm aura like the blue haired archer's but hers was different. Her aura was calm and soothing. It made her relax compared to being with her childhood friend, not to mention her habit of a tsundere added a bit of cuteness to top it of.

Maki's reaction to the situation though, may actually cause Honoka to rethink who she looks up to. Maki could only walk around in circles in sheer panic, assessing every single option they have. She could call her parents to pick them both up, but she doesn't know where they are at the moment. Her parents could also be busy at work. They could ask for directions from a stranger, but the risk is extremely high especially in this dim-lit neighborhood. It also didn't help that they heard a man screaming in pain nearby. (Nope) They're only option now is to call a fellow Muse member. Maki was about to get her phone from her right pocket when Honoka tugged her left arm and hugged it.

The sudden gesture shocked her but she decided to let it slide. She grabbed her phone and then decided who to call.

Rin was a no-brainer to cross out. Hanayo was an option but she would rather not disturb the poor girl (probably fangirling on idols). Umi would scold them for getting lost and Maki didn't have the patience to deal with it right now. Kotori was probably with Umi as of now, so calling her would obviously initiate Umi's curiousity then Umi would find out then scold them for getting lost. Nozomi is once again a no-brainer to cross out as she would endlessly tease them about their so called "date". (She'll probably continue it the next day too) Nico-chan's probably busy with her siblings as she could recall how active her siblings are and how hard is it for her to take care of them. So that only leaves Eli to call, having no choice Maki called Eli.

The constant ringing felt like it took hours but to no avail. Eli wasn't answering. The redhead kept redialing under the false hope that Eli would pick up but to no avail.

They were on their own tonight.

She looked at her wristwatch, it was 7:30 P.M. Not the safest time to be outside in an isolated street. She looked around and saw a nearby apartelle around 3 blocks away from where they were. She was thinking of whether or not she should ask directions from the apartelle employees when they arrive and leave or stay the night then probably leave early in the morning. Thinking of the safety of the redhead she decided to go for the first option as it was probably safer to stay inside at this time around rather than risk getting intro trouble walking around this late.

Finalizing her decision, she told Honoka her plan of action.

"Ok Honoka, Eli isn't answering and its getting late so we'll stay in that nearby apartelle for the night and leave at around 4-5 AM tomorrow." Maki stated.

"Is that alright with you?" Maki asked Honoka. She didn't want to force the ginger into her course of action so she asked for he say in the matter.

Honoka however didn't respond but just simply nodded. It wasn't like the usual energetic leader of Muse to be so calm and probably scared of their current situation they're in.

Maki sensed the fear in Honoka's aura and reassured her.

"Everything will be fine. I promise" The redhead stated in a calm and soothing voice.

She grabbed Honoka's hand gently and led her to the apartelle.

They arrived at the lobby. It wasn't as fancy as the ones Maki goes to but it was definitely more than the average apartelle. A grand piano was there alongside a chandelier that seemed to be made of gold (or painted gold). regardless, It was something you don't see in your everyday apartelle.

The two walked to the desk and rang the bell. Seconds later, a lady appeared from the oak wood door. The lady looked like she was in her teen years she was wearing what seemed to be a bit of a civilian attire unlike the employees that were wearing a strictly coded uniform.

"Good evening, My name is Kazuki. How can I help you today?" The lady asked.

 _Sounds like the typical reply you get in every single hotel_ Maki thought but she dismissed them as it was extremely rude to probably think of as of the moment.

"We would like to request a room for two perhaps? The Luxury suite would be fine" Maki said

"Certainly. Certainly. Let me get the keys for you" The lady replied as she fumbled towards the door again.

"She seems pretty nice" Honoka said her usual happy tone present.

"Although she seems kind of shy" Maki added.

"Here are your keys" The lady stated as she gave the key to the pianist.

"The room is 207 and its on the 6th floor second door from the left of the stairs" She explained.

"Thank you" Maki said as she walked towards the elevator, Honoka following close by.

After 10 chaotic minutes of getting a bit lost around the apartelle they finally found the room.

They opened the door and what was revealed to them was definitely not a luxury suite but a honeymoon suite. The room was complete with a flat screen T.V., A door sign that states "Do not Disturb", Heart shaped pillows and bed frame, and curtains that was designed with hearts and roses. It also didn't help that there was condom at the coffee table that has a neatly folded piece of paper with the words "Have a nice day! From the Management" on it.

Maki's reaction to it was to completely turn red firstly, and secondly to refuse to stay in this room and demand that they get a different room from this one.

Honoka however grabbed Maki's hand and dragged her toward the room.

"Honoka! Let go!" Maki shouted as she struggled to let herself loose from the iron grip of her friend, but to no avail.

"Listen Maki, Its already late. Its not like the management intentionally wanted this to happen." Honoka explained calmly quite the opposite of her usual self.

"So let's just keep our complaints to ourselves and live with it." Honoka continued on as the redhead listened further.

Besides, There is something much more important I need to tell you.

* * *

 **That took forever.. Anyways, to those who have been waiting for these my sincere apologies there is no excuse for this. It's been like 5-6 months since my last update on this. Anyways let's just get to the reviews.**

 **Haru21:** Definitely not gonna leave this one, but don't expect daily updates anymore like in the past though. Just saying in advance :)

 **Misaka21 and asdjilq:** As I said to Haru21, don't expect daily updates anymore. But I will update this for sure. :)

 **Don't forget to leave me your reviews and comments through PM or through reviewing the story. Until next time :)**


End file.
